


Anti-Manliligaw

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Lahat ng manliligaw ni Kyungsoo ay dumadaan kay Jongin, needless to say, never pa nagka syota si Kyungsoo.





	Anti-Manliligaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Mamsh @todorokiz, eto na yung birthday gift ko sana sayo, atleast natapos ko before matapos ang 2018. Hahaha 
> 
> Super late at Super lame nito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" kinikilig at mukhang baliw na sigaw ni kyungsoo isang umaga. 

isang date invitation kasi galing sa kanyang crush via chat sa messenger ang bumungad sa umaga ng teenager kaya eto, ang babae ay parang sinasapian ng limang kaluluwa na iba't ibang lahi at gender kung rumulyo at nagsisipa sa kanyang kama. 

"THIS IS IT PANCIT!!!" walang kamatayang kilig na dagdag nito habang patuloy sa pag ceclebrate na parang bulateng may bulate sa tyan. 

"Hoy Kyungsoo okay ka lang ba? Ano nangyari?" nagaalalang tanong ng pinsang si minseok na nakadungaw mula sa pintuan ng kwarto.

"kuya seoooook!!! Si chanyeol kasi inaya ako magdate!" imporma ng naloka sa pagibig. 

Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park. DL, atleta, band member, matangkad, pogi, borta at lahat na, name it at meron niyan si Chanyeol Park- ay, crush ng bayan, ng bansa, ng mundo, ng universe at yes, marahil ay nasa ika isang libo't mahigit na bilang na si kyungsoo sa pumipila sa kaeskwela. 

"ikaw talagang bata ka, nako pag nalaman ng kuya at mama mo yan hindi lang pangaral aabutin mo." iling nalang ni minseok bago nilisan ang silid ng babae.

"This is it pancit. OH M Y G OD!" paulit ulit na sambit ni kyungsoo habang yakap yakap at hinahalikan ang screen ng cellphone na hawak. 

ng matauhan na, mabilis pa sa kidlat ay tumakbo na si kyungsoo sa bathroom ng parents nya bitbit ang mga damit. 

hindi nagtagal ay lumabas na ang dalaga at bihis na bihis na. Pagkababa ng bahay, diretso ang dalaga sa kusina, uminom ng isang tasang tsokolate na may marshmallows na toppings habang ang mga labi nito ay hindi napapagod sa pag ngiti. 

napansin naman ito ng isa pang pinsan nitong si baekhyun na kasama si minseok sa sala. hindi na ito magtanong dahil na explain na ng isa ang sitwasyon ng pinsang daig pa si sisa.

nagha-hum pa si kyungsoo habang patuloy sa paginom ng mainit na inumin niya. ng matapos na ay hinugasan na ang pinag inuman at nagpaalam na aalis siya. walang tanong ang mga pinsan sa paroroonan neto dahil gets naman na nila kung saan siya pupunta. 

 

"Pre, syota mo oh, paparating na." mahinang sambit ni Sehun Oh na ngumunguso nguso pa sa direksyon ng dalaga. Ang kaibigan nitong si Jongin Kim naman ay walang imik at patuloy ang pagtira sa bola sa nilalarong billiards. 

"Jongin!!" pasigaw na bati ni kyungsoo sa matalik na kaibigan. ng makatayo sa tabi ni jongin ay automatic na yumakap ang dalaga sa isang braso ng kaibigan. "Hello Sehun, good morning!" masiglang bati para kay Sehun Oh.

"aba, ang sarap ng ngiti, ang ganda ng umaga ah. nakatikim ka na kagabi no?" biro ni sehun na ikinapout naman ni kyungsoo at si jongin naman ay tumawa lang. 

"eh ano ngayon kung oo?" palaban na ganti ni kyungsoo. syempre kahit babae siya lumaban siya, feminist kasi si kyungsoo and she believes that both men and women have equal rights sa lahat ng bagay. 

"a-ano?" biglang tanong ni jongin na mahinang nabitawang ang hawak na stick at yung bola naman gumulong lang sa itaas ng billiard board ngunit hindi na shoot. si sehun naman natameme walang nasagot dahil sa gulat.

"huh? nagtataka si kyungsoo at naaaliw sa gulat na expression ng mga kaibigan. "anyway, kuya…" lambing ni kyungsoo kay jongin. kuya din tawag ng walang hiya sa lalaki kahit sa totoo lang siya ang mas matanda sa kanilang dalawa, sa kanilang tatlo. "usap tayo, may sasabihin ako eh." pout nya sabay rub ng ilong sa braso ni jongin. 

"puta. teka." nalilitong sabi ni sehun na mukhang hindi pa nada-digest ng kanyang utak ang nasabi kanina ni kyungsoo. "kyungsoo kala ko ba wala kang syota. so sino ka sex mo kagabi?" tanong ng madilang dila ni sehun kaya nabilaukan nalang ang isang lalaki. 

"anong ka sex. joke lang yun. ikaw nag umpisa ng hamon ikaw pa natalo." tawang sagot ni kyungsoo sabay belat kay sehun. 

"wag mo nga akong tinatakot ng ganun!" inis na nguso ni jongin, ang kaninang niyayakap na braso ni kyungsoo ay nakapulupot na sa balikat neto, si jongin naman hinagkan pa ang ulo ng kaibigan. nakita naman ito ni sehun at napairap nalang, sanay na siya yes pero minsan may mga araw lang na nakaka trigger batukan si jongin. 

"sorry. so ayun nga may ikukwento ako kaya bilis na. tapusin nyo na yan at hindi na ko makapaghintay." utos ni bossing kyungsoo at iniwan muna ang dalawang lalaki para matapos na nila ang game. dumiretso naman siya sa upuan malapit sa may ari, makikipag chismis muna siya.

 

dalawang round pa ng game bago tuluyang natalo si sehun sa laro, ngayon nandito ang tatlo sa angel's burger para magmeryenda na. natalo si sehun sa pustahan kaya siya ang taya sa pagkain nilang dalawa ni jongin, kaso lang biglaang sumipot si kyungsoo. pero buti naman advance mag isip si sehun at nagdala ng extrang pera, tradition na kasi na kung nasaan si jongin ay nandoon din si kyungsoo. pea in a pod ang dalawa ika nga. 

masiglang ngumunguya si kyungsoo ng burger habang ang dalawang lalaking nakaupo sa magkahiwalay na gilid niya ay naghihintay na maluto ang patty sa burgers nila. nag uusap sila tungkol sa pubg na hindi maintindihan ni kyungsoo kaya deadma nalang siya at inenjoy ang free food.

naaaliw naman si jongin sa panonood kay kyungsoo na kumain habang madaldal na nagmamayabang si sehun ng bigla nalang hinawi nito ang buhok na pumapasok sa bunganga ni kyungsoo, huminto sa pag kagat si kyungsoo upang hayaan si jongin sa ginagawa. kinuha ni jongin ang tali na nasa kamay ni kyungsoo at tuluyang tinali ang buhok nito. 

bilang pasasalamat ngumiti ng napaka lambing si kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tuluyang napa kwento sa sasabihin.

"kuya, si chanyeol pala, nag ayang magdate sa friday." 

at umasim ang mukha ni jongin at tuluyang nawala ang matatamis na ngiti sa labi. si sehun naman tahimik lang na nakikiramdam, sanay na talaga siya maging thirdwheel. 

"payagan mo ko ha?" lambing ni kyungsoo na sabay pag dutdot sa tagiliran ng bestfriend na hindi alam ang sasabihin. "please sige na kuya…."

"hindi pwede kapag hindi sila dumadaan sa akin." 

"sige na.. kahit ngayon lang.. si park chanyeol to eh." pamimilit ni kyungsoo na lalong nagpa init sa ulo ng bestfriend.

"yun nga soo, si park chanyeol yan. alam naman ng lahat kung gaano ka fuckboy yang lalaking yan. gagamitin ka lang nyan at paniguradong paiiyakin." giit ni jongin na ikinaasar din ni kyungsoo. 

walang sagot si kyungsoo. expected na din naman niya ang sagot ni jongin. what's new if ganito palagi ang sagot ng binata sa kanya. halos hindi na mabilang ni kyungsoo kahit pagsamahin pa ang mga daliri sa kamay at paa nila ni sehun ang bilang ng mga lalaking nangahas pumasok sa buhay niya subalit hindi nakakalagpas kay jongin. daig pa si papa do kung makabakod kay kyungsoo.

tumayo nalang ang dalaga na iniwan ang pagkain pati na ang kumag na kaibigan nito. 

"hoy kyungsoo saan ka pupunta?" tawag ni jongin at huminto naman sa pag mamartsa ang dalaga sabay lingon.

"alam mo jongin gago ka talaga! pakyu!" pahabol niya bago tuluyang lumayo sa dalawang nakatingin sa kanya.

"yan kasi ayaw mo pa umamin, ikaw ang bilis mong mang basted ng babae pero napaka torpe naman. weak." iling ni sehun sabay sipsip sa straw ng bote ng minute maid niya.

 

alas onse ng tanghali ng umuwi si jongin sa bahay nila, busy ang mga ate niya sa pagluluto ng ibat ibang putahe, ang papa naman niya kasama ang pinsan niyang sina junmyeon at jongdae ay nagiihaw ng isda sa garahe, mama niya nasa work pa. Birthday kasi ng papa nila kaya may salo salo sa hapon. darating din ang iba pa nilang kamag anak kaya marami pang lulutuin. 

diretso si jongin sa kwarto niya para mag bihis muna, balak din niyang tumulong sa mga ate nya. mamaya na din problema niya kay kyungsoo, konting lambing at madaming pagkain lang katapat nun.

pagkatapos magbihis, pinili ni jongin ang tumulong sa mga ate, madali lang kasing mag ihaw ng isda at nagiinuman lang naman yung tatlo sa labas nila kaya hindi siya gumawi dun, baka makatulog ng wala sa oras.

ng matapos nang lutuin ang lahat ng handa, nagpaalam si jongin na magpapahinga muna sa sariling kwarto. hapunan pa naman yung salo salo kaya marami pang oras upang matulog. 

 

hiyawan, tawanan at kantahan ang gumising sa masarap na tulog ng binata. habang nakabukas ang isang mata, kinapa ni jongin ang kama para sa cellphone niya, ng mahawakan ay mabilis na tinignan ang oras. ng makitang mag aalas singko babangon na sana ito ngunit napansin na may mabigat at mainit na bagay ang nasa tyan neto. 

"ang cute naman ng baby.." lambing na sabi ni jongin habang binuhat ang natutulog na alagang si munggo sa kanyang mga bisig. sa sobrang ka-kyutan ng aso, hindi maiwasang halikan ang alaga habang naglakad na ito patungo sa mga nagkakasiyahan. 

"Uy Jong! Kagigising mo lang ata ah, oh eto, tagay na!" Bati ni Sehun sa kaibigan sabay abot ng isang bote ng malamig na red horse na kinuha naman agad ni Jongin. 

"Masarap pa matulog kaya lang sintunado ang kumakanta eh!" Isang malakas na siko ang natanggap ni Jongin galing sa kumakantang si Kyungsoo, napangiwi ito sa sakit kaya he choose to drink nalang ang alcoholic drink niya. 

"Ang cute talaga ni munggo, naisip ko rin mag adopt ng puppy. Anong magandang breed pre?" Tanong ni Sehun na pinapaliguan na ng halik si munggo.

"Poodle tol. Ang cute pero ayos din chow chow.." Sagot ni Jongin, ang isang braso ay nakapatong na sa balikat ng kumakantang bestfriend. 

knowing Jongin, Sehun gave him a playful smirk habang ang buong mundo naman na including Kyungsoo ay no comment naman at continue lang sa happy happy.

Akala kasi ng mundo touchy at cuddly lang si Jongin towards Kyungsoo kasi they're bff or bestfriends forever but nah ah, Sehun knows better. 

"Ikaw Soo? Ano mas prefer mo for cuddle? Poodle ba or chow-"

"Boyfriend." Mapaglarong tugon ni Kyungsoo before catching up sa lyrics ng awitin. 

"HA HA HA HA." Fake ni Jongin ng tawa sa not so funny pero not joke na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

Know naman ni Jongin na pinaparinggan siya ng nagtatampo paring kaibigan pero nope, hindi siya boto kay Park Chanyeol for his bestfriend. Siguro kahit sinong seryosong lalaki pa yan talagang babakuran niya ng longest or tallest than the Great Wall of China si Kyungsoo.

Uminom nalang si Jongin ng beer.

 

Ala-una na ng madaling araw ng mapagpasyahang ihatid ni Jongin ang tipsy na Kyungsoo pauwi. His parents insisted na mag-overnight nalang si Kyungsoo pero knowing Mr. & Mrs. Do, sigurado parehas silang makakarinig ng sermon.

Unlike kasi sa Kim Family na mahal na mahal si Kyungsoo, Mr. and Mrs. Do hates Jongin. 

The youngest son of the Kims ay isang sikat na babaero kasi, well not really pero Kyungsoo's family hate the fact that Jongin changes girlfriend quicker than their wifi's data and maging isa sa mga nabiktima ni Jongin ang anak nila. 

It's understable naman, naiintindihan ni Jongin. 

Pero Kyungsoo is different. He cherish her, a lot.

Kaya ayaw din niyang payagan si Kyungsoo makipag date na kahit na sino, kasi he's trying to protect her against sa mga lalaking kagaya niya. But he won't tell her that. 

Kaya kapag lumalabas sila, hinahatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng buo, walang kulang, minsan may labis.

Magkaakbay na naglalakad ang feeling magkumpare na na sina Sehun at Jongin, wasted na si Sehun kaya needed na ng assistance sa harap naman ay normal lang na naglalakad si Kyungsoo, nakainom man ng konti pero sober parin, kumakanta lang na animoy lasing. 

"K-kyungsooooo!" 

"Tumahimik ka nga!" 

"K-kyungsoooo bakit ba ang manksksjsoalakaja." Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ng sinaksakan ni Jongin ng panyo ang maingay na bunganga ng lasing, dahilan para hindi masabi ang ano mang nasa isip.

"Ayan iinom inom tapos weakshit naman pala." Panunukso ni Kyungsoo sa lasing na kaibigan. "Kuya.." Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo, nasa harap nadin sila ng gate nila.

"Oh pumasok ka na, uwi na kami." 

"Kuya.. pwede bang-"

"Pumasok ka na, mabigat kaya tong halimaw na to." Nguso ni Jongin sa papungay pungay na Sehun, pero ang totoo niyan ayaw niyang marinig kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo. 

Nag pout nalang si Kyungsoo at tiningnan si Sehun.

"Oo na, sige na!" Pagdadabog niya na parang bata patungong gate.

"Teka teka! May nakalimutan ka!" Padabog na nag marcha ulit si Kyungsoo pabalik sa dalawa at niyakap ng mahigpit si Jongin.

"Goodnight na. Tsaka ingat kayo pauwi, pag hinabol kayo ng aso iwan mo nalang yang lasinggero na yan."

"H-hin-di a-ako- la-sheng." 

"Tapos pag naka uwi ka na text mo agad ako ha." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakayakap padin.

"Sige pasok na Soo, pero before ka matulog magsipilyo ka. Baho ng hininga mo!" 

Yes, nagdabog na pumasok si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Ng masiguradong nakapasok na sa bahay ang babae, hinila na din pauwi ni Jongin ang lasing na bestfriend. 

 

Kasalukuyang nasa SM North Edsa si Jongin, bisig ay nakapatong sa balikat ng bagong babae niya. Nag iikot ikot lang sila habang naghahanap ng makakainan. Kakatapos lang nila manood ng Fantastic Beast na hindi naintindihan ni Jongin dahil 80% ata ng palabas ay nag momol lang sila- easy lang, galawang Jongin Kim tayo eh. 

So ayun na nga, Frankies sana yung gusto ni Jongin pero ayaw ni Ka-date kasi nga chicken, greasy, maarte siya at ayaw niyang magka pimple. 

Napagdesisyunan ni Jongin na wag ng kitain tong bruha na to after this night kasi sa lahat ng ayaw niya eh iniinsulto ang paborito niyang manok.

They end up sa Blakes, mahal man pero si ate girl naman magbabayad so keri lang.

Habang naghihintay for a vacant table, busy si Jongin sa cellphone niya, naglalaro ng Mobile Legends. Ayaw na niyang kausap tong ka date kaso sobrang arte, kala mo mas mayaman pa kay Anne Curtis para mag inarte eh.

"Jong, diba ex girlfriend mo yun?" Ate girl said with matching hipo sa thigh ni Jongin, pero the annoyed boy walang reaksyon. "Si Kyungsoo ba name noon?" Ng marinig ang pangalan ng bestfriend, Jongin turned to check if siya nga. 

For the entire day hindi nagtextback sa kanya si Kyungsoo so medyo tampo si kuya.

Tapos ayon, gusto man niyang ihampas sa sahig ang cellphone ay hindi pwede, hindi pa tapos bayaran ng ate niya yun, sayang. Ayun na nga, biglang kumulo ang dugo ng binata ng makitang nakikipag tawanan si Kyungsoo sa kadate na si Park Chanyeol.

Nasira na gabi niya, nagwalk out nalang si Jongin Kim.

 

After ng incident, Jongin stopped talking to Kyungsoo na, lahat ng text messages at calls ni Kyungsoo hindi niya sinasagot. Lahat ng lugar na pwedeng makasabay si Kyungsoo iniwasan din niya. Ma pride si Kuya eh, ikaw ba naman pagsinungalingan ng bestfriend diba? 

Kay Yixing, bestfriend din nila ni Sehun na scholar sa UP siya naglalagi, baka kasi pag sa kanila ni Sehun puntahan din siya doon.

Syempre, after three days ng pag iwas, eventually sumuko din si Kyungsoo. Kaya ayun lalo niyang namiss. Hanggang stalk nalang si Kuya sa FB or Instagram ni Kyungsoo for updates sa status nila ng boyfriend na niyang si Chanyeol (wala siyang bird app pero for sure malaki si bird niya).

"Yan kasi, sinabihan ng mag confess pabibo pa, yan tuloy naunahan ka ng iba." Parinig ni Sehun sa nag yoyosing Jongin, nasa rooftop silang three musketeers sa kanila ni Yixing ngayon, chill chill lang, pahangin, nilalanghap ang polusyon ng Maynila.

"Gago ka! Kung ano anong pinagsasabi mo." Deny to death padin si Kuya kahit nangangamoy na.

"Wala ba talagang feelings?" 

"Wala nga! kulit mo Se!"

"Pero bakit ka nagagalit sa kanya?"

"Ikaw ba naman suwayin? Hindi pa nagpaalam sa akin."

"Excuse me Mr. Kim ha but the last time I checked, hindi ikaw ang tatay ng babaeng yun, Kim ka, Do siya diba? Kaya kung may mang bakod man doon yun ay walang iba kundi si Papa Do. Tapos ano isa mong rason?" 

"Teka guys may balut, gusto niyo?" Singit ni Yixing.

"Anim na bilhin mo pre please." Sabi ni Sehun sabay abot ng singkwenta, dagdagan nalang ni Yixing ang kulang. "Yun, ano nga isa ulit?"

"Hindi siya nagpaalam na makikipag date siya."

"Hmmm, sa pagkakatanda ko, she did pre." Tumango pa ang lalaki sa kaibigan. "Hindi mo lang pinayagan." True. 

Mali man ang pagbabakod na ginawa iniiwasan lang talaga ni Jongin na masaktan si Kyungsoo, siguro pag nasaktan siya makakapatay ng tao tong si kuya pogi.

"Pre, feeling ko talaga kaya galit ka eh selos na selos ka lang." Si Yixing naman, kakadating lang bitbit ang mga itlog nila. 

"Ayaw pa kasi amining mahal niya si Kyungsoo eh." Panggagatong ni Sehun bago sipsipin ang sabaw ng balut.

Mahal ba niya talaga si Kyungsoo kagaya ng pinagpipilitan ng mga katropa niya? Let's see. 

 

Bago pa mag curfew, umuwi na din sina Sehun at Jongin, wala lang, hindi na din naman sila minors pero wala lang, gabi na din kasi. 

After Jongin dropped Sehun, diretso uwi na din siya sa bahay nila. Mag cucuddle nalang siya with his babies. 

Pero bakit may babaeng naka hoodie at short shorts dito sa tapat ng gate nila? Dumudungaw dungaw pa na parang myembro ng akyat bahay gang. 

Ofcourse, kilala ni Jongin kung sino pero ano kailangan niya? Grabe persistent, hindi padin sumusuko si Kyungsoo sa panunuyo sa kanya, ganda lang ni Jongin akala mo babae, haba ng buhok.

Tumayo ito sa likod ng babae sabay poke sa balikat.

"Ano kailangan mo?" 

"Kuya eh!" Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo sabay yakap sa bestfriend. "Bati na tayo, please? Bakit ka ba kasi galit? May dalaw ka?" Jongin snorted. 

"Not now, bukas nalang. Uwi ka na." Cold niyang sagot, kunwari hindi affected sa paglalambing ni Kyungsoo kahit sa totoo lang gusto na niyang halikan ito at iakyat sa kanyang kwarto (para mag cuddle lang po).

"Sorry na, smile ka na." Nguso ni Kyungsoo. Nag force naman ng smile si uto uto pero mabilis lang. 

"Yun, uwi ka na. Bukas ka nalang manuyo."

"Oo na! Uuwi na po!" Arte ni Kyungsoo sabay kalas sa katawan ng bestfriend, mentally napa protest si Jongin.

"Sige. Ingat." Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at nagmarcha.

"Hala, ang dilim, nakakatakot." Bumalik siya sa tabi ni Jongin. "Nakashorts pa naman ako tsaka walang bra (syempre merong bra, nag eexaggerate lang ng storya para bumenta ang acting.)" Parinig niya ng makonsensya si Jongin.

"Tara na nga!" Pasupladong saad ng lalaki, tinulak pa konti si Kyungsoo tapos pinatong ang dalawang kamay sa balikat ng babae, sabay tulak pauwi. 

Ganun lang, tinutulak niya si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng madilim at tahimk na kalsada. Mukha man silang tanga pero atleast they're being stupid together. 

After five minutes nakarating na ang dalawa sa tapat nila Kyungsoo.

"Oh pasok na." Ngumuso naman si Kyungsoo sabay hakbang papasok ng gate. Pero after four steps she stopped at nilingon ang bestfriend tapos inispread ang dalawang maiigsing braso. 

"May nakalimutan ka po." Ngiti niya at yes, finally, napangiti niya ng real smile ang suplado. 

Lumapit din si Jongin tsaka niyakap ang bestfriend.

"Magtoothbrush ka ha? Baho ng hininga mo." Biro ni Kyungsoo na ginatungan ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng pag buga ng hininga sa ilong mismo ni Kyungsoo. "Yuck kadiri." Reklamo niya.

"Kumain kami balut nila Sehun eh." 

"Okay. Basta bukas susuyuin kita ha. Wag ka ng magpakipot pa! Minsan lang ako manuyo sayo pa!" 

"Bahala ka, tulog ka na nga pangit mo!" Medyo natulak siya ni Jongin pero mahina lang kaya for the last time nag ba-bye na sila.

 

Halos maubusan na ng hininga si Kyungsoo ng makarating sa building nila Jongin, Engineering kasi si Jongin tapos siya Arts student, medyo malayo ang buildings nila. 

Tapos isang Jongin Kim pa na nakikipaglandian ang naabutan niya sa classroom ng bestfriend pero no way na masasayang effort niya. Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, sinuklay ang buhok at nag lip tint. Ng medyo naging tao na siya, mabilis siyang rumampa papasok, naistorbo tuloy ang landian.

"Huh? Sino ka?" Maarteng tanong ng babaeng hindi naman kagandahan pero mas matangkad sa kanya- ganun mga tipo ni Jongin, matangkad. 

"Can you give me and Jongin a minute please?" She forced a smile, ayaw patalo sa kaartehan ng isa. Gulat din si Jongin.

"Teka sino ka ba?" Pagtataray ni ate girl.

"Girlfriend niya." Confident na sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay upo sa lap ni Jongin at wrap ng kanyang arms sa neck ni Jongin. Yes, the queen did that. Napa jaw drop nalang ang maarte at nag gasp bago tingnan ng masama so Jongin. "Can you leave now?" Then the girl flee.

"Huy Kyungsoo umayos ka nga, mauubusan ako ng babae sa ginagawa mong yan, ano ba kelangan mo?" 

"Diba sabi ko susuyuin kita? Sorry na Ni~" Paglalambing niya, nakakandong padin siya, part ng panunuyo niya.

"Ganito ka ba manuyo?"

"Sayo lang naman kasi napaka pakipot mo sobra. Sige na, sorry na, kain nalang tayo, libre kita chicken." 

"Bakit hindi si Chanyeol ayain mo?" Natameme si Kyungsoo sabay ng pagbagsak ng mood niya. 

Agad naman itong napansin ni Jongin subalit dineadma nalang muna.

"Wag na nga lang, si Kuya Baekhyun nalang aayain ko." May lungkot ang boses ni Kyungsoo, tapos umalis na siya sa lap ni Jongin tsaka umalis ng classroom. 

Mabilis naman siyang sinundan ni Jongin at kinulong ang leeg ng babae sa kanyang bisig. Bakit biglang nalungkot si ganda? To make it up sa kanya, bumigay nalang si Jongin kasi honestly, miss na din niya ang bestfriend.

"Oo na, kain na tayo."

 

"Pre, kala ko ba girlfriend ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo bakit ibang babae na naman yang kasama niya?" 

"Oo nga no. Siguro kaya medyo malungkot si Kyungsoo these past few days kasi naloko, wala na tuloy nang aaway sakin, nakakamiss." 

"Wala kang karapatan na mamiss si Kyungsoo, Sehun Oh!"

"Aba, seloso ka pala?" Lalo pang inasar ni Sehun ang nagpipigil lang na Jongin.

Magkasalubong ang mga kilay sa sobrang galit, gusto man niyang bugbugin yang hinayupak na Chanyeol Park ay hindi niya magagawa kasi, ganyan din siya, babaero din. 

Tsaka sigurado, papagalitan lang siya ni Kyungsoo. Oo tama- si Kyungsoo. Kakausapin nalang niya si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila mamaya, or ililibre or i cucuddle. Bahala na.

Pagkatapos ng klase, Jongin skipped his dance class tapos dumiretso sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Pumasok siya dire diretso, malakas loob kasi nasa work pa parents ni Kyungsoo pati kuya niya. 

"Soo!" 

"Jongin?" 

"Kuya Seok si Soo?" Tanong ni Jongin sa pinsan ng babae na nagmemeryenda sa kusina ng mga Do.

"Ah, nasa bilyaran ata, sinamahan si Baekhyun." 

"Ay ganon ba? Sige punta nalang ako dun. Thanks Kuya!"

"Jongin, teka!!!" 

"Po?" 

"Ay wala, sige puntahan mo dun prinsesa mo ng makangiti na sa wakas." Tumango nalang si Jongin at hindi na nagpa pigil pa. 

Mabuti't malapit lang ang bilyaran kaya after mahigit isang minuto na takbo nakita na din niya si Kyungsoo.

Naka white dress na ito tapos, namemewang habang umiinom ng softdrinks, nakalean sa kabilang billiard table at nanonood sa laro ng pinsan. 

Sa sobrang focus ng babae ay hindi niya namalayan ang papalapit na bestfriend, nagulat nalang ito ng may isang box ng Pizza na sumasayaw sa harap ng mukha niya.

"Kain tayo, favorite mo yan." Isang nakangiti at poging poging Jongin Kim ang tumambad sa harap ni Kyungsoo ng maibaba ang box ng pizza. Nagblush siya kasi Lord, ganito ba talaga ka pogi ang bestfriend niya? 

Bulag ata siya kasi ngayon niya lang na appreciate ang pagmumukha ni Jongin Kim, ngayon niya lang din naintindihan kung bakit gwapong gwapo sa sarili tong pakboy na to.

"Bait ha? Good mood ata, may bago ka no?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo subalit malungkot iyon at sumakit ang dibdib ni Jongin kaya gotta make a move dapat at dahil mabilis ang reflexes ay bigla niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo at pinatong sa billiard table.

Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo kaya naspeechless talaga si Ate, lalo na ng pumagitna si Jongin sa dalawang hita niya. 

Oo, naka cycling shorts si Kyungsoo pero still, nasa public area pa naman sila baka mapag chismisan at mabalitaan ng parents niya, patay tayo diyan.

"Jongin-" Nagblush pa siya lalo tapos napansin ata ni Jongin kaya napa ngiti. "Sa bahay niyo nalang tayo." 

"Ano gagawin natin sa bahay?" Tease pa ni kuya. Sige lang Jongin.

"Ka-kakain!" 

"Ng?" Ay pota Jongin Kim, tempted tuloy si Kyungsoo halikan ang smirk niya. 

"Hoy Jongin! Ano ginagawa mo sa pinsan ko?!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa dalawang naghaharutan.

"Wala kuya, alis muna kami ni Soo ha? Meryenda lang." Paalam ni Jongin habang binaba si Kyungsoo from the billiard table.

 

Busy sa pagsubo si Kyungsoo ng bacon pizza (pizza po talaga), si Jongin naman tumakbo pa sa tindahan sa tapat nila kasi naghanap ng coke ang prinsesa niya, maarte si Kyungsoo ayaw ng juice lang.

"Oh coke niyo po kamahalan." Abot ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ng kanyang sariling pororo mug na may lamang softdrinks (yes, may sariling mug si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila Jongin).

"Thank you." Ang tanging nasambit ni Kyungsoo sabay abot ng inumin, si Jongin naman umupo sa katabing upuan ng kaibigan. 

"Soo, paabot ako pizza." Mabilis namang kumuha si Kyungsoo ng dalawang slice, nilagyan niya na din muna ng hot sauce bago pinagtakip ito, just like how Jongin eat it. "Thank you." 

Tapos tahimik na sila, nagmemeryenda lang, nakikinig sa spotify playlist ni Jongin tapos nagbibilang ng mga dumadaang tao. 

Nasa terrace kasi sila ng kwarto ni Jongin, wala kasing sariling CR ang binata pero atleast may terrace na pwedeng tambayan kasama mga kaibigan, pero ngayon sila lang dalawa kasama mga babies ni Jongin na tahimik na natutulog sa lapag. 

Kaninang umaga pa nangangati si Jongin na kausapin ang beatfriend, ngayon hindi alam kung saan siya magsisimula kaya pinanood na muna ang babae na kumain. 

Malungkot talaga si Kyungsoo, nagniningning ang kalungkutan sa kanyang bilugang mga mata. Medyo na-sad din si Jongin, nakakahawa. 

"Soo?"

"Ni?" Lumingon si Kyungsoo and Papa Lord, si Jongin pogi talaga, lalo na yung matang halos kainin pati kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nagtanong ka na eh." Ginantihan siya ni Jongin ng masakit na tingin. "Joke lang, sige ano yun?" 

"Are you okay?" 

Tahimik, hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot at nagiisip. 

"Ok lang." Sabi niya sabay kibit balikat. 

"Hindi ka ok eh, may gusto ka bang sabihin sakin? Sabihin mo lang, parang hindi mo naman ako bestfriend niyan." Nagpout si Jongin and biglang nagexplode ang mga fireworks sa tummy ni Kyungsoo.

"Ayoko nga, privacy." Wink ni Kyungsoo pero nag whine lang si Jongin na parang bata dahilan na nagising si Janggu. Pi-nat lang siya ni Jongin tapos nakatulog ulit ang poodle.

"Ano ba yan, first period mo nga kinwento mo sakin, tapos yung pag tubo ng mga buhok sa kili kili at- ahajakajjwoeoqhwu." Hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang sasabihin kasi biglang nagpanic si Kyungsoo at mabilis na tinakpan ang vulgar na bunganga ng bestfriend. 

"Oo na sige na. Pero promise mo walang magbabago?" Tumango ng mabilis si Jongin at inalis na din ni Kyungsoo ang kamay na nakatakip sa walang filter na bunganga ng lalaki. "Kasi alam ko nagalit ka na nakipag date ako kay Chanyeol, alam ko din na alam mo na sinagot ko na siya na hindi ko nasabi sayo. Pakiramdam ko nawalan ka na ng tiwala sakin." Nguso niya, sa pizza nalan din siya nakatingin kasi hindi niya kayang titigan sa mata ang kaibigan. 

"Soo.." Lambing ni Jongin pero walang epekto.

"Pakiramdam ko hindi nadin tayo magiging parehas ng dati, feeling ko, didistansya ka na from me." Patuloy ni Kyungsoo. "Kasalanan ko naman to, naiintindihan ko, kaya lang kapag iniisip ko na nasira na tiwala mo sakin nasasaktan ako, masakit sa dibdib." Hala umiyak na siya, nakita ni Jongin ang pagtulo ng kanyang luha kaya mabilis itong lumuhod sa harap ng bestfriend tsaka hinawakan sa pisngi.

"Soo, bakit ka umiiyak? Wag ka ngang umiyak, andito naman ako diba? Binilhan pa nga kita ng paborito mo oh." Alo niya sa babae habang tina-try na pagtagpuin ang kanilang mga mata. 

"Galit ka ba sakin Ni?" Finally tumingin na din at pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luhang pumapatak sa namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. 

"Oo, aaminin ko nagtampo ako sayo pero okay na ako, promise ko sayo. Hindi ako galit Soo kaya tahan na." 

"Sinasabi mo lang yan kasi umiiyak ako! Naaawa ka lang siguro sakin!" Humagulgol pa lalo si Kyungsoo at napayuko, ayaw niyang makita ni Jongin ang pangit na mukha niya tuwing umiiyak. 

"Hay naku para kang bata." At pinagdikit ni Jongin ang kanilang mga noo na ikina blush pa lalo ni Kyungsoo, sana hindi lang mapansin ni Jongin ang epekto ng ginagawa niya sa kanya. "Hindi ako galit, never ako magagalit sayo." Halik sa ilong. "Andito lang ako palagi sayo, papangitiin kita, papatawanin, paiiyakin sa saya, aasarin kita palagi, bubusugin. hmmm. Ano pa ba?" 

"Mamahalin." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pero narinig ni Jongin kaya-

"Mahal na mahal kita Kyungsoo Do. Mamahalin kita habang buhay." Halik sa noo.

Mahal? Anong klaseng pagmamahal? Bestfriend lang ba? Kapatid? Ate? Gustong i clear ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pa ito ang tamang panahon kasi seryoso, hindi niya alam isasagot niya kung biglang mag confess si Jongin kasi sino-sort out din niya ang tunay na feelings para sa lalaki. She wanted to assume her own feelings first bago landi.

"Kaya tahan na, pangit pangit mo pa naman pag umiiyak. ARAAAAY!" Parang baby ni Jongin na natutulog, kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng lalaking sinabihan siya ng pangit, magkadikit padin noo nila eh, tapos kina-carress ni Jongin ang pisngi niya.

"Sorry ha, hindi ko nasabi sayo yung kay Chanyeol, crush ko kasi talaga yun pero ikaw kontrabida ka sa lovelife ko."

"Oo na, alam ko may mali din ako. Sorry din Soo." Gustong magdabog ni Kyungsoo ng binitawan siya ni Jongin na umupo na pabalik sa kanyang upuan pero mas winner padin siya kesa ke Miss Universe 2018, Catriona Gray ng kinandong siya ni Jongin. 

"Sorry Ni." Pout niya. 

"Okay na tayo, wag ka na magsorry. Pero Soo? Kayo ni Chanyeol okay ba? Nakita ko kasi kanina na may kasama siyang iba." Niyakap nalang niya ng mahigpit ang bestfriend, para kung nalulungkot man ito atleast alam niyang nandiyan lang si Jongin sa tabi niya. 

"Hindi ko pa siya nakakausap, simula kasi noong iniwasan mo ako, uniwas na din ako sa kanya."

"Akala ko crush mo yun?"

"Oo nga pero ikaw eh, uunahin ko ba siya kesa sayo?" 

"Na touch naman ako."

"Kaya Jongin, panagutan mo ako kapag hindi ako nagka boyfriend, ayoko maging matandang dalaga!" Biro niya pero sinakyan ni Jongin.

"Syempre, hahayaan ko ba mag isa ka? Basta promise ko sayo, next month pag wala paring nakapasa sakin na manliligaw mo, liligawan kita." Sabi ni Jongin sa tenga ni Kyungsoo with a tease, napa shiver nalang si Kyungsoo kasi nakiliti siya. 

"Wala namang pumapasa sayo eh! Ano ba yan?!" Reklamo niya.

"Exactly baby." Bulong niya parin subalit this time with matching kagat na sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo.

"Hoy Kyungsoo umuwi ka na, alas otso na! Kanina ka pa hinahanap ng nanay at tatay mo! Naku pag nakita nilang naghaharutan kayo, nako bahala kayong dalawa." Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa tapat ng gate nila Jongin, istorbo sa mag bestfriend na napatawa nalang.

 

 

Hindi man ngayon, hindi man bukas, pero sa tamang panahon at itinakdang oras, kung sila ang tinadhana magiging sila, pero kung hindi sila fated well fuck destiny kasi gagawa't gagawa si Jongin ng paraan para maging soulmate si Kyungsoo.

All they needed is time, time to realize what the other really meant sa kanila and time to be a better man.


End file.
